Don't Trust Anyone
by LunaxApollo
Summary: Being hurt by the person you love is painful but loving them is even more hurtful. What happens when the one person you loved most in the is a lair and your worst enemy. What happens when you can't love the one person you care for most in the world. Or so you thought. *Note* These are the reincarnations of Apollo and Silvia.


***Please Read* Hi this is my second story and I'm super excited since I've been writing and editing this for most of my Middle School days. :) Now that I'm in High School, I decided to take a step farer. Anyways, at first this story was supposed to be a Gundam Seed Destiny story about Shinn And Luna, but I did a mistake. As I wrote more, the characters kind of changed and I just decided that Aquarion would go better with this story also there is a little Aquarion Evol and Infinite Stratos thrown in too don't ask why, I'm still trying to process this in my mind. o_O so confused with myself. They are my favorites so it was very hard to decide. Hope you like and please review and tell me what you think. To tell you the truth, i dont think this story has any thing to do with any of my animes. Its a good story, but I still need a little help.**

Everything goes as everything goes. For example ten years ago, Alexander killed my family and left me with nothing. I was four and had to learn the hard way about life. I was adopted into a loving family at the age of five. When I turned thirteen I begin to skip classes. I was a true delinquent. I didn't follow rules or anything. I worked with a boy named Tamaki. I loved him so much, and he loved me, we spent every moment together, I gave myself to him. He has been through the same things that I did. Alexander killed and took away everything he had. We were made for each other. I did anything and everything for him. I even killed for him. One day he asked me to kill this girl because she was working with Alexander. I didn't second guess I did as I was told. After that he left, he had to leave, I wasn't sad or anything, I knew why he left. He left to go after Alexander. I was proud and happy I wanted this more than anything.

Years had passed and my life was changing every day. I was getting older and begin to look more like my mom and dad; long flowing hair, bright silver eyes. My adopted family and I moved to a city. We didn't move because we were uncomfortable in the house no, we moved because of me. I've been to jail more than you can count and I was failing every class I had. Don't get me wrong, I was smart very smart, smarter than most of the kids in my entire school. The only reason why I was failing was because I skipped my classes, I didn't show up to school. I just had better things to do. Since Tamaki left, I didn't have any reasons to do anything. So they decided to transfer me to another school, have a fresh start. The first day was horrible; the children looked at me like I was a criminal. I was a criminal but how would they know that their transfer student was a criminal. They don't know anything about me. After the first couple of weeks, I started to skip classes. Pretend to go to school and just roam around. My family and I were arguing every second. After an argument one day, I left the house and went towards the empty meadow. It was peaceful, the only place where I could calm down under this big oak tree. I sat on the soft grass looking at the sky. I forgot how beautiful it was. The last time I looked at it was when my parents were alive. Tears began to fall down my cheeks at the thought. I messed them so much. When I looked at my side, I saw a boy sitting right by my side. This day was the day that changed my life and it could never be forgotten. This boy, this very boy that changed my life will always be forever in my heart till the day I die. Akira Iso.

Akira Iso was everything to me; the one true person that I felt safe around. He was the only person that I could actually trust after Tamaki left. Akira taught me everything that I know about the world. Even though he wasn't much for showing his emotions, I knew he cared for me or at least I wanted him to. I'll never forget the most important thing he taught me.

"_**Don't trust anyone"**_

I remember the day Akira and I were at our usual meeting spot, the meadow and we sat under this giant oak tree. Any way I asked him, "if I'm not supposed to trust anyone, then doesn't that mean I can't trust you?" Akira stared at the sky lying down with his hands behind his head. "Not even me". I just looked at him trying to figure out what he meant, but I didn't ask any question. When I turned sixteen Akira and I got an apartment in the city. At first my adopted parents begged me not to do it until they realized that I wasn't going to change my mind. They knew that I'll come back when I was ready. Akira was working as a bartender at a local bar that was always busy and I was a singing/ entertainer at a night club that was always crowded. We both went to school and graduated early because we were just that smart. After high school, we signed up for online college and graduated that early too with a few degrees. Akira said he just wanted to get it over with and I just followed behind him. Akira and I were both the same age but he was older than me by a few months. At the age of seventeen, things in my life were finally going right. Akira and I were physically together. Almost every night we would sleep together. It was kind of weird because Akira wasn't my first and I knew I wasn't his, but who cares. It was exciting and wonderful just being with him. I loved Akira with everything I had. I knew he didn't feel the same way. He once warned me before we became physical that he couldn't and he would never love anyone. I didn't care, as long as he was by my side, I'll be fine. One day I found myself over hearing Akira on the phone. "I'm getting things done…. Well you'll have to wait things like this take time first comes trust then… I understand that but….we had a deal remember…. Give me some more time…yes I do know…how could I ever forget….yes sir …. Thank you…bye". Akira said. I stood there, many questions going through my mind. "Who was he talking to, what did he mean?" I thought to myself.

We made love one night and the day after, I started to fill dizzy. Akira wasn't home and I couldn't just sit there, so I went to my doctor and she ran some test. I went back home and lied on the chair until the phone ranged. "Hello" I said. "Hi Luna this is your doctor I got the test back" she said. "so do you know what's wrong, is it a stomach virus or something", I asked her breaking the silence. " no sweet heart, it has nothing to do with that" she said. "Can you just tell me what it is" I said. "Congratulation, I can't believe that you are pregnant, why didn't you tell me, does the father even know? " she asked me. I was speechless, nothing in my body. I couldn't believe it. "Pregnant" I finally got out. "Yes Luna your two weeks pregnant, how could you not know" she asked. " How can that be I only felt sick today" I said confused. " Its okay, nothing to worry about, I promise having a bay is nothing to worry about, all you have to do is take care of your body and come see me for your monthly check ups" she said before hanging up. I slowly put the phone down and stared into space. "How the hell am I supposed to tell Akira" I yelled. "Tell me what?" Akira asked walking into the living room. "Why are you home" I said. Damn what's wrong with me. Why would I say that. Akira just looked at me like I was crazy. "Well this is my home, I'm supposed to be here remember" he said. "I knew that you silly boy" I laughed. " Are you feeling alright, what's the matter with you" he questioned. "Why would you say something like that I'm perfectly fine" I said angrily. Akira just looked at me crazy again.

_**Ii **_


End file.
